1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for improving the effects of items used by characters in a video game executed by a video game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video game apparatus can execute various types of games. One such game presents fighting scenes where a player character, which is controlled by a player, fights with many enemy characters.
In such fighting scenes, the player character and an enemy character alternately perform offensive/defensive moves against each other, and the first character which cause the other to lose all of his stamina (life force) wins. The characters use the items to attack other characters and use protective gear for defense.
During the game play, the player can obtain a number of items which may be owned by his player character. Various types of the items are prepared in the game, and each item has its own effect. The player plays the game with controlling his player character to use offensive items for attacking the enemy characters and to use protective gear items for defending himself from the enemy's attack. Thus, the various items provided bring the player more fun in playing because he will have various optional items during the course of the game.
If the items are customizable by the player, the game will be a more enjoyable and dramatic one because the items are influential factors which cause the game to have more variation because the player can obtain various types of items. Preparing various ways of customizing the items also realizes the same effect.